Agumon (Adventure)
Agumon to DigiPartner Taia Kamiya. Po raz pierwszy pojawia się w pierwszym odcinku i występuje w każdym kolejnym. Pojawia się także w sequelu serii, Digimon Adventure 02 także debiutując w pierwszym odcinku. Digimon Adventure Agumon i Tai to dwie wiodące postacie Digimon Adventure. Agumon charakteryzuje się sporą odwagą, podobnie jak jego partner. Będąc partnerem lidera grupy DigiWybrańców, Agumon jest często decydującym czynnikiem w starciach, jest także pierwszym Digimonem osiągającym swoje wyższe stadia ewolucji. Jest także jednym z dwóch Digimonem z pierwszego sezonu, który przechodzi na poziom Mega (drugim jest Gabumon). Our War Game! Agumon odgrywa także ważną rolę w drugim filmie na podstawie sezonu. Razem z Gabumonem i Tentomonem przedostają się do wnętrza sieci, by powstrzymać groźnego Digimona. Także w tym filmie, WarGreymon (wyższe stadium Agumona) i MetalGarurumon (wyższe stadium Gabumona) dokonali D.N.A. Digimorfozy i stali się Omnimonem. Nowy Mega Digimon bez problemu unicestwił zagrożenie. Pomiędzy sezonami Gdy Wybrańcy oddali moc swoich amuletów by uwolnić Cztery Święte Bestie, Agumon stracił możliwość ewolucji poza poziom Champion. Digimon Adventure 02 W sequelu anime, nowi DigiWybrańcy wiodą prym, jednakże Agumon i Tai często pojawiają się na ekranie. Digicesarz złapał Agumona zmuszając go do serii mrocznych eksperymentów, w efekcie czego zmienił się w złą wersję oryginalnego MetalGreymona i o mały włos nie zabił bohaterów. Powstrzymał go Raidramon, zbrojna forma nowego głównego Digimona, Veemona. W trakcie serii, Agumon zaprzyjaźnił się także z BlackWarGreymonem, zagubionym Digimonem zrodzonym z potęgi ciemności. Z pomocą Azulongmona, odzyskał on zdolność przemiany w swoją Mega Formę i walczył z nim, by powstrzymać go przed zabiciem Yukio Oikawy. Revenge of Diaboromon W trzecim filmie, Omnimon powraca by znów unicestwić złego Diaboromona. Niestety, wkrótce okazuje się że wpadł w pułapkę, gdyż unicestwienie go umożliwiło przedostanie się wielu Kuramonom do Realnego Świata, gdzie połączyły się w potężnego Mega Digimona znanego jako Armageddemon. Omnimon próbował walczyć z nim, ale przegrał. Na końcu oddał swoją moc Imperialdramonowi, umożliwiając mu przemianę w Paladin Mode. W grach Digimon Adventure:Anode/Cathode Tamer Agumon Taia był jedynym Digimonem, który nie dał się uwięzić Millenniummonowi. Udało mu się skontaktować z Ryo i poprosić o pomoc. W DigiŚwiecie, dołączył do drużyny Ryo by pomóc mu pokonać złego Digimona. Digimon Adventure 02:Tag Tamers Tym razem przez działania Millenniummona, Agumon zmienia się w kamień. Wraca do normy na koniec gry. Digimon Tamers:Brave Tamer Ryo może rekrutować Agumona, gdy ocali Taia. Digimon Tamers:Digimon Medley Agumon jest grywalną postacią w wielu rozdziałach gry. Pojawia się także w: Digimon Battle Spirit, Digimon Tamers:Battle Spirit ver. 1.5 i Digimon Rumble Arena. Ataki w anime *'Ognista Kula/Mikropłomień' (jap:Baby Flame, Dziecięcy Płomień) Wystrzeliwuje kulę ognia z pyska. =Inne formy= Botamon 200px|thumb|right|Botamon Botamon to Dziecięca Forma Agumona, gdy dopiero co wykluł się z Digijaja. Pojawia się w anime jedynie podczas retrospekcji, gdy wszystkie Wybrane Digimony są jeszcze w tym stadium ewolucji. Koromon 200px|thumb|right|Koromon Koromon to Uczniowska Forma Agumona. To w niej Tai po raz pierwszy poznał swojego nowego przyjaciela. Gdy ewoluował w Agumona podczas starcia z Kuwagamonem, wracał do tej postaci jedynie gdy stracił dużo energii (np po przemianie na Poziom Ultra lub Mega). Ataki w anime *'Ognista Kula' (jap:Awa, Bąbelki) Wypluwa bańki z ust. Greymon 200px|thumb|right|Greymon Agumon na Poziomie Mistrza. Agumon po raz pierwszy osiągnął tę formę podczas walki z Shellmonem. Od tego czasu, często pojawiał się podczas starć. W Digimon Adventure 02, DigiCesarz użył go w swoich eksperymentach, kilkukrotnie zmuszając do przemiany w SkullGreymona, aż w końcu ewoluował w złą odmianę swojej Ultra Formy. Ataki w anime *'Digi-Płomień/Ognista Kula' (jap:Mega Flame, Mega Płomień) Wystrzeliwuje potężny płomień z pyska. SkullGreymon frame|right|SkullGreymon SkullGreymon to alternatywna Ultra Forma Agumona spowodowana błędem w ewolucji. Powstała gdy Tai na siłę chciał zmusić Agumona do ewolucji na Poziom Ultra. Gdy Etemon zaatakował Wybrańców i zmusił Greymona do walki z jego złym kuzynem, Tai postanowił wykorzystać okazję i pomóc mu w ewolucji. W tym celu uderzył złego Greymona kamieniem, skupiając jego uwagę na sobie i sądząc, że jego partner digimorfuje by go ocalić. Po części miał rację, ale efektem była Mroczna Ewolucja w wyniku czego powstał SkullGreymona. Z łatwością pokonał wroga, ale potem zaatakował też bohaterów. Kabuterimon i Birdramon próbowali go powstrzymać, ale bez skutku. W końcu Digimon uciekł z Koloseum i po przebiegnięciu kilku metrów stracił energię i wrócił do stadium Koromona. To wydarzenie potwierdziło, że emocje wpływają na przebieg ewolucji Digimona. Motyw złej ewolucji DigiPartnera powrócił potem we wszystkich kolejnych sezonach Digimonów (z wyjątkiem Zero Dwa): Guilmon => Megidramon (Tamers), Duskmon (Frontier) i Agumon 2006 => ShineGreymon Ruin Mode (Data Squad). Ataki w anime *'Strefa Zero' (jap:Ground Zero)SkullGreymon użył tego ataku w Adventure, ale nie wymówił jego nazwy. Wystrzeliwuje pocisk z tunelu w kręgosłupie. =MetalGreymon= 200px|thumb|right|MetalGreymon Prawdziwa Ultra Forma Agumona, osiągnął ją po raz pierwszy podczas finałowej potyczki z Etemonem. Podczas niej, Tai wykazał się odwagą co aktywowało jego Amulet i umożliwiło ewolucję partnerowi. MetalGreymon bez problemu pokonał wroga za pomocą swojego ataku, lecz niestety otworzyło to portal międzywymiarowy, który wciągnął zarówno niego jak i Taia, przez co oboje wrócili do Realnego Świata. Potem pojawiał się tyle razy, ile siła Ultra Digimonów była potrzebna w walce. 150px|thumb|left|Zły MetalGreymon W Adventure 02, Agumon zmienił się w mroczną wersję MetalGreymona, z powodu noszenia Mrocznej Spirali DigiCesarza. Zły Wybraniec użył go do zaatakowania bohaterów. Davis, nowy lider Wybrańców miał problemy moralne podczas walczenia z nim, nie chcąc skrzywdzić swojego przyjaciela. Gdy w końcu doszedł do tego czym naprawdę jest przyjaźń, zdobył nowy Digimental, dzięki czemu jego Raidramon (nowa forma jego partnera) dał radę zniszczyć Spiralę i przywrócić Agumona do normy. Ataki w anime *'Giga Niszczyciel/Giga Uderzenie/Giga Ryk' (jap:Giga Blaster, Giga Miotacz) Wystrzeliwuje pociski z silosów na klatce piersiowej. *'Mega Pazur' (jap:Trident Arm, Trójzębne Ramię) Wystrzeliwuje swój szpon na wydłużającym się kablu. =WarGreymon= 200px|thumb|right|WarGreymon WarGreymon to Mega Forma Agumona. Osiągnął to wcielenie podczas walki z VenomMyotismonem, po wypełnieniu się starożytnej przepowiedni Gennaia. Razem z MetalGarurumonem, udało mu się zniszczyć złego Digimona. Podczas inwazji Władców Ciemności, często przydawała się jego siła Mega Digimona. Także wtedy okazało się, że jego rękawice mają moc niszczenia Digimonów z "Dramon" w nazwie (Digimonów Smoków). Dzięki temu, udało mu się zniszczyć dwóch Władców Ciemności - MetalSeadramona i Machinedramona. W odcinku 45, WarGreymon był zmuszony walczyć ze swoim przyjacielem, MetalGarurumonem (co zostało zaplanowane przez Cherrymona, Digimona pracującego dla Puppetmona, drugiego z Władców Ciemności). WarGreymon odegrał także sporą rolę w sequelu. Gdy BlackWarGreymon wrócił do DigiŚwiata i próbował zabić Oikawę, WarGreymon wyzwał go do walki. Pojawił się jeszcze raz gdy BlackWarGreymon poświęcił swoje życie ratując dziadka Cody'ego. Gdy Digimon w końcu umarł, WarGreymon dwukrotnie wykrzyczał jego imię. Ataki w anime *'Siła Ziemi/Wirujący Płomień' (jap:Gaia Force. Siła Ziemi) Zbiera energię atmosferyczną w szponach, po czym rzuca nią we wroga. *'Mega Szpon/Wirujący Płomień' (jap:Brave Tornado, Tornado Odwagi) Kręci się w kółko, przebijając wroga szponami. =Omnimon= 200px|thumb|right|Omnimon Omnimon to efekt połączenia się WarGreymona i MetalGarurumona w jednego, silniejszego Digimona. Pojawił się po raz pierwszy w drugim filmie na podstawie sezonu, Our War Game. Podczas walki z Diaboromonem, WarGreymon i MetalGarurumon zostali ranni. Taiowi i Mattowi udało się przedostać do internetu, w którym odbywało się starcie i dołączyć do swoich partnerów. Dzięki ich emocjom i nadziei wszystkich dzieci obserwujących bitwę, obydwa Digimony dokonały Jogress Ewolucji w swoją ostateczną formę, która bez problemu pokonała Diaboromona i wszystkie jego kopie. W trzecim filmie, Omnimon powrócił by jeszcze raz zgładzić Diaboromona, który znów zaatakował internet. Niestety była to zasadzka, a Diaboromon był jedynie przynętą zawierającą w sobie tysiące Kuramonów, które połączyły się w Realnym Świecie w Armageddemona. Omnimon próbował z nim walczyć i udało mu się nawet wystrzelić dziurę w głowie, ale ku jego zdziwieniu zamiast zginąć, wystrzelił on jedynie energetyczne bicze z rany, które śmiertelnie zraniły Omnimona. Potem przekazał swoją energię Imperialdramonowi, dzięki czemu ten zmienił tryb i pokonał złego Digimona raz na zawsze. Ataki w anime *'Grey Miecz' (Grey Sword) Wysuwa ostrze z lewej ręki i atakuje nim wroga. *'Garuru Armata' (Garuru Cannon) Wysuwa działo z prawej ręki i wystrzeliwuje z niego promień. Kategoria:Digimon Adventure Kategoria:Digimon Adventure 02 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Wybrane Digimony